Remnant's Colossi
by Digital-Chaos-85
Summary: Long Ago, Sixteen powerful guardians were forced to give up their power for the sake of Humanity, the powers were manifested in Sixteen massive Colossus like creatures, for centuries they have slept, but when a Maiden is attacked, her power sends a distress call, and it is answered. As ancient powers begin to awaken, can Remnant handle them and their human equivalents?
1. Chapter 1

**Remnant's Colossi, Chapter I **

"Speaking"

"_Fairytale"_

'_Thinking'_

Fairy Tales are fickle things, some are completely imaginary, products of the mind, _Fiction_. Fairy Tales are often regarded as myths, legends, simple stories to capture the imagination of a child. But even the most unlikely stories have elements of reality, some bases of truth. Remnants has a few of these Fairy Tales, The Tale of the Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower, The Story of the Seasons, and the Story of the Silver-Eyed warriors are among them, but the general populace has no idea of this fact. Only a select few remember.

But there is another Fairy Tale of this sort, forgotten by nearly everyone. References to it disappeared, copies lost, remembrance holding fast in the elders of this world. But what is this Fairy Tale that has been lost to the ages? Why, that would be _The Tale of the Colossi, _or its more obscured name, _The Shadow of the Colossus_, derived from an ancient dialect in a long-forgotten text, or its more common name, _The Sixteen Guardians._

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

"Mama, please? I don't wanna go sleep!" A little girl; no more than five laid in her bed at night, yet was not ready to sleep, pouting at her amused mother.

Giving a sigh and a smile, the mother made her offer, "Alright, how about I read you a story first, then you go to sleep?"

The little girl, pout all but gone from her face, lit up in joy at the offer and quickly agreed, the mother walked over to the dresser and pulled out a book with a old leather binding, the depiction of a creature looking like the combination of an ancient ruin and a minotaur on the cover, holding an equally designed club.

"You promise to go to bed after this?" The mother asked with a small smile on her face. "Promise!" The girl happily agreed, besides, who doesn't like a good story?

The mother opened to the first page, showing a picture of 16 wizard like men around a table. _"Before the discovery of dust, both Humanity and Faunus relied on 16 wise protectors. These 'guardians' were scattered across Remnant in order to protect everyone, they did not care for the social standings, or race."_

Each time the mother turned the page it depicted one of the guardians, their names, and a picture showing their feats

"_Valus the Minotaur; magnificent and fearless, he braved the hordes so the less fortunate did not have to,_

_Quadratus the Mammoth; as his namesake, he was the immovable wall that the Grimm broke upon,_

_Gaius the Knight; A true knight of justice, fighting both the Grimm, and for those oppressed by the greed oh Humanity,_

_Phaedra the Stallion; Fearless and Devout, she never hesitated to rush to someone's aid no matter the distance,_

_Avion the Bird of Prey; the hunter, she rarely visited her charges, preferring to hunt her enemy in the vast forests and skies,_

_Barba the Elder; the wise warrior, the eldest among the guardians, longing for the fight, but never hastening it,_

_Hydrus the Seafarer; one of two guardians to patrol Remnant's seas, making safe the trade routes,_

_Kuromori the Poisonous; a guardian who preferred to make the Grimm wither before they got near to his charges,_

_Basaran the Turtle, powerful and armored, this guardian can simply outlast the storm, indomitable and indestructible, the enemy fell before he ever would, _

_Dirge the Quick-Footed; able to run circles around her enemies and defeat them before they even knew they were in a fight_

_Celosia the Lion; Fearless and Ruthless, He matches the Grimm's ferocity with his own,_

_Pelagia the Builder; the guardian who helped build Humanity's defences ever stronger as the threat grew,_

_Phalanx the Mighty; she was the guardian who mediated the threats of the sky, being as to the Grimm, what they were to us,_

_Cenobia the Destructive; a guardian who chose the isolation of the world, as his methods of combat were as his title implies,_

_Argus the Sentry; a guardian who stood defiant against the hordes of hell, only appearing in great times of need, and disappearing as soon as he was finished,_

_Malus the Citadel, the guardian who held back the nightmares that we never got to see, and were thankful for that lack of sight._

The child continued to listen, captivated by these brave heroes, in her opinion, that faced the oncoming storm and, in their defiance and bravery never faltered. The mother continued.

"_As the years continued, the discovery of dust greatly aided Humanity in aiding their guardians and protecting themselves. Though, the guardians' power was still far beyond what dust could ever grant. Eventually, after the walls and kingdoms were formed, the guardians became the first huntsman and huntresses and began training the next generation of heroes. But over time the greed of humanity continued to swell, and in the time of "peace," some, in their thirst for power, looked to the guardians." _

_The guardians realized this, but it was far too late, the plans and movements of usurpation were already in motion. The greed of humanity could not be allowed to harness this power. . . The consequences would be unimaginable."_

"What did the guardians do?" The child asked in both wonder and worry. The mother smiled and responded, "Let me continue the story, and you'll find out," Looking back to the book.

"_The guardians decided on a rather unique decision, they gave up their power, and stored a piece of it in sixteen massive creatures, the Colossi. When the humans, driven by their lust for power arrived, they were greeted by the sixteen smug guardians who issued their challenge: Find and Defeat all sixteen colossi, and the power shall be yours."_

"Did anyone do it?" The child asked in curiosity and again, slight worry. The mother simply replied, closing the book as the final page had been turned.

"Many tried, but none succeeded, eventually people stopped trying all together, and eventually the Colossi fell into little but myths, and legends." The mother replied, placing the book by her daughter's pillow.

Still believing that the story was reality, the child asked seriously, "Do you think I could find any of the Colossi?"

The mother simply smiled at her daughter's childlike innocence, "It's just a story, they aren't real." The daughter smiled back, in defiance she responded, "I think they're real. . . goodnight mom!"

The mother smiled before kissing her child on the head and walking to the door, "Goodnight, Amber." The mother turned off the light and let the child, Amber fall asleep. Her dreams filled with adventures of the sixteen heroes who in her childlike mind, saved the world.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

Amber often thought back on that night, the story of _The Sixteen Guardians _still being her favorite even if it was impossible to find anywhere else in the world. In fact, she still had the copy that was read to her as a child in her horse's saddlebag.

Which leads us to the present. Dressed in a white outfit with brown leggings accented by bronze armor mixed with leather, topped off by a green cloak wrapped around her shoulders and the hood pulled over her head.

Her objective was trying to reach Ozpin and Beacon Academy to discuss their next move, while helping anyone in need along the way

Her attention was drawn when she heard the distinct sound of crying further along the road, looking up she saw a small child in a dress next to a fallen bike, her knees pulled into her chest as she cried.

Her heart going out for the girl, she approached by horse then got off before walking towards the child on foot, stopping and crouching when the child flinched. She held out an apple as a sign to show that she meant no harm, smiling nonthreateningly.

The dirt behind the girl moved and Amber's smile instantly fell, sensing an aura with an evil intent. She leapt away, her cloak falling as she did and bringing out her staff, bringing it to its full length.

Where the little girl was crying, was now a young woman about Amber's age with green hair and red eyes, wearing a brown outfit and wielding two revolvers, which she fired at Amber in quick succession.

Amber responded by blocking each round, the sweeping her staff and activating the wind dust, sending a powerful gust at the green haired girl, knocking her back, but it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

The sound of running from her left allowed her to react just in time, bringing up her staff to block a kick from a silver haired young man, sending him away before sending another gust of wind at the green-haired girl to block her.

The silver haired young man landed on a fencepost before his boots went off like shotguns, sending him at Amber. She responded by spinning her staff, aiming the red crystal at him and sending a torrent of flames at him.

When the flames died down, he was still standing there, but could be seen that he had metal prosthetics for legs. His momentum not slowed down, he slammed into Amber and sent her tumbling back. She opened her eyes just in time to see the green haired girl slam into her chest, crushing the ground beneath them before said girl flipped over to her partner.

Amber quickly got to her feet, her aura healing the damage before she accessed her true power, the fight was far from over. Her eyes flared in an angry orange glow as a massive whirlwind made her opponents step back and cover their eyes and glancing at each other worriedly.

Amber slowly rose into the air as she called down a lightning bolt, the two jumping away as she put her assailants on the defensive by calling down more lightning as they did their best to avoid the attack.

Eventually they stopped running and returned fire which was blocked by Amber's shield, doing nothing to her, to the worry of her opponents.

Retaliating, she began to pull leaves from the trees before freezing them to make razor sharp ice blades, sending them hurtling at her opponents. They could do little to dodge and were sent to the ground, bleeding and out of the fight.

However, Amber sensed a third aura entering the fray. Looking in the direction Amber saw another young woman with raven hair and wearing a red dress, wielding two swords and arrows strapped to her back.

She launched a fireball at the new arrival who leapt over it, sending glass spikes at Amber who barely had time to register before they hit and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Slowly raising back up, she saw nothing before all of her opponents simply appeared running at her with alarming speed.

Amber had little time to put up a defense before the red woman struck first with her swords, followed up by the silver man followed yet again by the green woman. Amber blocked and parried, trying to gain distance and think of a strategy.

The thought process was halted when she gasped, seeing the red woman drawing a bow and sending three glass arrows at her which glowed angrily before exploding, Amber having no time to dodge or block. Amber was launched back, gasping in pain and having her aura depleted.

Getting back up in her weakened state, she saw all of her attackers advancing towards her, ready for the kill. Amber grit her teeth in pain as she blasted the woman in red away with a wind gust before shocking the silver haired man with lightning and sending a fireball at the green haired woman.

Amber proceeded to limp over to the original aggressor, who looked up in fear at the sight of the angry Fall Maiden, holding her staff, ready to finish her. But she didn't see the ravenette's smirk as the woman drew her bow with an arrow notched.

Amber jerked forwards, dropping her staff and falling to her knees in pain as an arrow was sticking out of her shoulder. Cinder began to walked towards the injured Maiden while Mercury and Emerald restrained her.

Cinder put on an ornate white glove with runes along it, standing in front of Amber as a beetle like Grimm came out of a small portal.

Amber's eyes widened in terror as she saw and recognized the small creature, her fate was all but sealed.

"No. . . Please!" Amber begged, yet it barely came out as a whisper, Cinder's own evil smirk growing as she saw the Maiden's fear.

Unbeknownst to all of them, the plea reached much further into the forest, Amber's power sending out a sort of distress call.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

Deep in the forest laid an old and undiscovered ruin, moss covering most of it from the centuries of absence of any form of life save the woodland creatures, seemingly nothing out of the ordinary about it.

"No. . . Please!" A weak and faint surge of power washed over the ruins, desperate for any form of aid, and for a few moments, it seemed like it would go unanswered. The forest lay still for what seemed like an eternity before a rumble echoed from the ground and ruins burst a creature resembling a lion, or a kind of bull, coated in dirt and fur, and covered in head to toe by what looked like stone armor adorned with runes and ancient patterns, two glowing blue eyes above its 'teeth', and on either side of the head, two jagged stone horns jutted out, curving back.

Celosia wasn't exactly sure what awakened it, but in the first time in centuries, it felt terror emanating from the forest's edge, and the desire to remain hidden be damned, it was curious to see what was calling for it.

Running at impressive speeds for a creature of stone, he reached the forest's edge, bursting from the trees, the noise akin to a thunderclap as he landed, displacing dirt, and finally seeing the cause of terror.

The Colossi were frequently visited by a wizard who brought them up to speed, should they ever need to move or fight. They knew and recognized the Four Maiden's power and why it had to be protected.

When Celosia saw the sight before him: a beaten Maiden and her three aggressors, all looking at him in utter confusion, except for the Maiden, who held a glimmer of hope in her eyes, he was. . . mad wouldn't quite cover it.** Infuriated**, that would be the best word to describe Celosia's current mood.

His eyes turned from a neutral blue to an angry red as he released his baritone roar that shook the surrounding forest, his thoughts were shared by Cinders. The fight was FAR from over.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

Amber couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her was a living fairytale character_. 'No, this can't be real, this was her eyes playing tricks on her, a last hopeful fiction she was having that she might be ok.'_

"What the hell is that?! Some new Grimm?!" The Silver haired man asked in clear worry. His green haired companion shook her head in confusion, unable to answer, the raven haired woman was the most composed, but she held a tight knit frown, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

'_No. . . they can see it-him too, but. . . how?' _ But inwardly, Amber began to smile, she had always believed this story was true, no matter what anyone said. And she turned out to be right.

Suddenly Celosia's eyes, how could she possibly forget any of their names?, turned an angry orange and he let out a deep roar of fury. _'Maybe. . . maybe there's hope after all'_ Before her strength started to leave her, before she fell into unconsciousness, she saw Celosia charging with the intent to kill clear in its 'eyes' but none of it was directed at her. Right before her head hit the ground and her eyes closed, she say Celosia shrug off a shotgun blast and slam the silver haired man into the ground with enough force to shatter his weakened aura.

'_Just like the heroic images in my book, maybe I will get out of this alive'_ After that thought everything went blank.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

After the fight, if it could even be called that: The Stone Grimm. . . thing, slammed one of the assailants into the ground before raking his face with its stone claws, shattering his aura and leaving him with a broken ribcage and a bleeding face, he moved on to his next opponent.

The Green haired girl was next, swiftly dodging around the creature and peppering it with her revolvers, which seemed to do little more than anger it, it eventually hit her on one of its horns, shattering her aura.

As it raised up, ready to crush the beaten girl below it, it was hit by a continuous stream of exploding arrows, sending it to its back letting out bellows of pain and anger. The raven haired girl ran at it with incredible speed, raking her sword across its exposed stomach, and leaving it to spray a sort of black smoke for a couple of seconds.

It didn't exactly appreciate this and rolled back to its feet, the woman and the beast circling each other. Studying each other and probing for a weakness, waiting for the other to strike. But the woman had a different idea.

She made a quick dash at the creature, surprising it by launching a volley of explosive arrows at its face, dazing it before doing the same to its back, sending it to the ground. By the time it got back up and turned to face its opponent, she was by her injured companions, herself looking decently battered.

Suddenly all three of them were covered in a black mist, as the beast made its own attack run, only to strike at mist, the aggressors completely gone. However. . .

This left Qrow in an interesting position, a royally pissed off. . . thing, was standing between himself and his current objective. For a moment he was worried he would have to fight the thing as it approached Amber.

But it simply tried to nudge his and wake her up, its eyes returning to the neutral blue they were at before. _'Well, how the hell am I. . . oh' _Qrow's thought process was halted as the creature returned to the forest, back to wherever it came from.

Pulling out his phone as he walked towards Amber, he made a call, hoping to avoid this headache he knew he would have to deal with.

"Oz. . . We have a situation, something happened. . ."

Qrow looked around at the battlefield and the forest where the thing came barging through, remembering all the stupid codenames Oz had for these situations in case a third party was listening.

"I think I may have just seen _Colossus_ come into play. . . I'm bringing Amber back, I'm passing this headache along to you."

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

All around Remnant, ancient powers were beginning to wake up, waking from an ancient slumber, creatures of stone and fur.

In the deserts of Vacuo, a massive serpent takes to the skies, singing its song in challenge to any Grimm nearby.

Beneath Remnant's Oceans, a Leviathan with an orange glow began its prowl, rearing its head above the waves, near an unfortunate fishing boat, defending it from an attacking Sea Grimm.

Deep in the Mountains of Atlas, a stone knight rose to its head and began its watch.

In the Lush Forests of Mistral, a four legged horse like creature began its watch of the areas.

And in the Emerald Forest of Vale, a mighty bird of prey took to the skies and began her hunt.

These were the first to awaken, and the first who would reinstitute their mark on the world. In two different places, two very different people saw two very different things. An old man striving for peace saw potential allies in his war for freedom. And the Queen of the Grimm saw an extreme potential for power to subvert her enemies and dominate the world.

The Colossi have re-entered the world of Remnant, and their mark to be left will be similar to their name.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

Here's the first chapter of 'Remnant's Colossi' hope you guys enjoyed this, this idea has been floating around in my head ever since I started replaying Shadow of the Colossus. How will Remnant be able to handle these 16 mighty beasts, and their possible human equivalents?

Tenna' ento coiasira Melloneamin, Digi signing off.


	2. Chapter II, Dormin

**Remnant's Colossi Chapter II**

Announcement: I'm still alive! I'll be upfront about this, I was originally planning on this being One-Shot but looking at the reviews, you guys really want this. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this story, and I have no idea where it might lead. But if you want more, then more you shall receive. Sadly, even after months, I have not had the incentive to continue. However I have enough time and will to write a teaser for you. And I do hope you enjoy, I accept any criticism you have to offer, as it will help me as a new author. I now humbly present Chapter 2 of Remnant's Colossi.

(-)

_The Newly Founder Kingdom of Vale._

_Year 2 of the Age of Dust._

_Dormin Pov._

She didn't know what was going on, she was just sleeping a couple minutes ago. That was when her caretaker had arrived, he had shoulder length red hair with a blue headband, and was wearing a simple tan t-shirt and a Brown cloak adorned with the sigil of his order. His lower body was covered in brown trousers and matching traveling boots. _Wander _was his name, and he had nearly broken down her door, leaving a very startled and confused 8 year old girl with shoulder length black hair adorned with white speckles like a starry knight, and stunningly intense grey eyes with the outer iris a faint red. The most prominent feature was the two horns on each side of her head, though at her age they were just nubs. She had her simple nightwear on, as she was just sleeping.

All he had said was that they had to go, but where? Beacon Castle was safe, the Guardians were there, weren't they safe? She heard shouting, and the windows of the long hallway had an eerily orange hue, fire? The young Faunus wasn't sure, but her worries only grew. There were three prominent reasons for this, Wander had his sword out, he was also very tense and wary of every turn. The last reason was that he was wounded, he had a slight limp and there was a growing red spot on his leg, and a bandaged wound on his left bicep. "Wander?" No answer. "Wander, what's going on? I'm getting scared," Dormin pleaded him, this time getting a response. "Beacon is under siege, the Guardians are preparing something but they gave express orders to get you out and to a friend of theirs."

Dormin accepted this but it didn't help to alleviate her growing fears. Another thing was weighing heavily on her mind, but she absolutely refused to ask it, for fear of the answer. Where was Mono? Wander's wife and Dormin's other caretaker/guardian. Dormin herself had no family, she was a byproduct of the Guardian's intervention and an experiment of the some evil. The result was her, Dormin, and Dormin meant her. She was no experiment, she was her own person, and the Guardians felt responsible. They put her in the care of Wander and Mono. Dormin viewed them as her parents, and they viewed her as their child. Both were Agents of the Guardians, under the Owl Order headed by Lord Emon. Wander was a Ranger, a horseman with absurd skills on horseback and a great archer. Mono was a Cleric, a Healer. But Mono was gone, presumably dead, and Wander was injured, having fought someone at some point. She was pretty smart for her age, if people were attacking Beacon then they were after herself, or the Guardians.

Eventually they reached the Grand Hall, the Sixteen Guardians all there in their respective seats, words were spoken, but weren't registered by Dormin, she was scared and there was a ringing in her ears. A gentle smile from _Barba the Elder _and a hand on her shoulder courtesy of Wander helped to ground her, and register the voices.

"The Eve of our time has approached, long have we known this would happen, but we did not know it would occur tonight." Valus spoke with a sad smile. Although this only fueled her confusion. She dared not speak unless prompted to, these were the Guardians, she was just a little girl. She was unaware of how untrue that thought was. "The people of Vale have let their greed consume them, they seek to take out power by force, and they have the means to do so," Quadratus had said that. But... They were _the_ Guardians, all of them were here, how could mere Humans and Faunus match that?!

"If the greed of Humanity is allowed to acquire this power, then there will be war unending. Vale will use this to try and conquer Mantle, and Vacuo, and even Mistral. Millions will die, and _She_ will have had her victory all but delivered to her on a silver platter." Dirge spoke with contempt. He was never exactly fond of Humanity as a whole, neither were the Seafarers. But that wasn't important. What was important was _Dormin's _role to play in all of this. What could an 8 year old girl of unknown heritage do in all of this?

"Which is where you come in, young one. You are far too important to keep here in reach of their greed. Which is why we must do this, and I am truly sorry. I hope one day you might understand this," Barba spoke before all 16 of them stood up, bowing their heads and started glowing. Before Dormin could even ask or think about what was happening, a multitude of Shadowy tendril like things shot from each of them... And straight into the young Dormin, who fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain. Before she fell to her side Wander caught her and held her in his arms.

"We imbue in you our combined Soul, the conduit that may one day allow you to claim our powers and usher in a new era of peace. But that time is long away, so rest child, be still and be at ease," perhaps Barba saw it first, and that was why he had said it. She felt weird, there was something bright inside of her, conflicting with the dark that she was born into, the two trying to test each other and understand each other. The result was a lucid Dormin. "Wander, make sure she gets to the Wizard Ozma, I'm afraid that he is the only person that we can trust to take care of her from now on." But, Wander was trustworthy, wasn't he? She didn't understand, she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

The rest passed in a weird sense of time for her, she registered banging on the great door to the Great Hall, Wander rushing through hallway after hallway until they reached the outside. "Agro!" Wander shouted, and just like every time he shouted it, his trusty steed was not far behind. A brilliant Black Mare and companion to Wander. Dormin really liked this horse, but why was she called? "Agro," Wander began stroking the horse's nose as he spoke, "Take Dormin to the Wizard known as Ozma. Do not slow and do not stop, it is imperative that she make it." Agro shook her head, talking to a horse? But Dormin knew that Agro could understand them. As Agro began moving away Dormin held onto her neck so she wouldn't fall, but wasn't Wander coming? "Wander?" She spoke weakly, tears forming in her eyes. Not him too, Mono, the Guardians, and now him? He was all she had left!

"Don't worry Dormin, those guys don't got anything on me, I'll be fine, now go!" He spoke with a sad smile, turning and brandishing his sword, for even Dormin could hear the angry shouts approaching them. Beacon burning in a blaze in the background. Dormin didn't look back, even as her home was burning she couldn't look back... She didn't want to see her adoptive father die. Every odd was against him, all she could do was bury her face in Agro's neck as the horse galloped away from the noise of the fighting and the shouting. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

(-)

_The Wilderness_

_One Week Later_

_Ozma Pov_

The Wizard was tending to his garden, the Maidens did much for him, giving him joy again, and the incentive to keep living. His hobbies now included the garden he was tending to, it wasn't anything horribly impressive, but he was more than happy with it. Then he heard it, the neigh of a horse. Looking up the Wizard saw a black horse galloping towards his humble abode with a single occupant, appearing to be a young girl. He met the steed in front of his house and took the girl in his arms, she was some sort of Faunus in a blue night dress, covered in scrapes and dirt with tear streaks on her young cheeks, she appeared to have taken ill on the road if her labored breathing was anything to go by. He immediately brought her inside and went to work, one question in the back of his mind as he set about to heal her. 'Who are you?'

(-)

And that's the Teaser of a Chapter I was able to come up with, I do hope you enjoy as this sets the stage for future events that will lead into the Story of RWBY and tue Shadow of Colossus. More is planned and even more stories are due to come out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Remnant's Colossi**

Chapter 3

Legends Restored

International Waters,

250 Nautical Miles East of Vale.

Captain Cerulean was having a horrible day, oh it started out nice, but now it seemed that everything was going to shit. It had started out perfectly, he had raised anchor and left Menagerie with a full load of cargo for trade and was heading to Mistral. Then a storm hit that didn't even show up on the radar, and it was one of the worst that the seasoned captain had ever seen. His ship was battered and his crew was on their last ropes. Almost through divine intervention the storm has lessened to a light rain, and it looked like they were out of the worst of it. Oh how wrong they were. A Fei Long had attacked them not two hours later, and for the past hour they had been fighting for their lives. . . For a second had decided to join the fray. "Hard to port, hard to port!" He yelled a Shia bridge crew frantically responded, a yellow beam of energy nearly shearing the ship in half had it not moved in time. Their radio had been destroyed in the storm, radar was damaged in the attack, and the back-up was destroyed in the first five minutes. It was not his day.

"Sir! Off the bow!" His attention was brought back to reality as one of the Fei Longs rose directly in front of them, a ball of energy building in its mouth. This was it, this was how he died, a Fei Long in front of them and another somewhere else close. Their weapons were destroyed, it was only a matter of time. It was a good run.

"Sir! New contact, 200 meters and closing fast!" Oh great, something else that wanted to eat them. "What is it? Another Fei Long?" He asked the radar operator. "I don't know, maybe—100 meters and clo—25 meters! How is it moving so fast?!" This. . . Wasn't a Fei Long, this was something different. All of a sudden a massive creature burst from the water and head-butted the Fei Long in front of them, knocking it back and sending the beam of energy wide. The entire creature followed the arc and disappeared back into the water. Cerulean could only describe it as some kind of massive eel. It had a streamlined head made of what looked like stone, with two sets of long whiskers. Dark fur coated the length of the creature and three orange glowing spikes across its back. As it disappeared it let out a sound similar to a whale. Orange electricity sparked under the waves as both creatures disappeared. The other Fei Long let out a hiss and prepared to dive to help its friend's struggle. It would have if an orange sparking beam of energy didn't interrupt it, sending it reeling with a melting face.

Their savior rose out of the water and let out what they guessed was a warning, a musical sound, both sea monsters store each other down in a stand-off. A stand-off which was interrupted when the other Fei Long, burning and heavily singed, tackles and bit into the creature. It let out a howl of pain as it was thrown off balance, the other Grimm Dragon took its chance and attacked the creature's front. Cerulean and his crew watched helplessly as their savior was wrapped in coils and bit, brutally punished for their sake. However the spirit of Hydrus was not one to concede when things got tough, she lived her life making these passages safe, and she wouldn't let them fall to danger no matter how long she slept. Hyrdus twisted and charged forwards, right towards them. "Brace! Brace for impact!" The bridge crew grabbed whatever they could get a hold of, and were subsequently thrown off their feet. One of the Fei Longs was knocked off, dazed and falling into the water. Hydrus reared back and threw another head-but into the Grimm, slamming it back into the ship. And at last black most wafted off of it as one of the Sea Grimm fell. The other one bit down harder than before in vengeance, black ichor spraying from Hydrus from the deep wounds. Her eyes flowed a brilliant orange and crackles of orange spun across her and the Fei Long, when it reached its apex a massive discharge of energy burst in every direction and threw off Hydrus' assailant. The Fei Long gave one last weak roar as it sizzled and burned before its eyes went dark and it fell into the ocean, dead.

Cerulean and his crew watched in awe as their savior rose triumphantly and looked at them with old and intelligent eyes. It let out another of its songs as Cerulean went out onto the deck of his ship. It was still lightly raining but it didn't register, the creature leaned its head close to him, not even three feet away. Its songs this close we're subdued but still no less powerful, from here he could see the damage done to it in the battle, the bite marks and the fur around it matted by blood. Without realizing it he reached his hand out and before he knew it his hand was softly pressed against his savior's snout. In that moment knowledge was inputted into his mind. He didn't understand all of it; white sails, protectors and guardians, a great betrayal. He brought his hand back from the wet stone and took a step back from Hydrus, who he now knew her name. Said creature also brought its head back, and giving another song she turned and dove beneath the waves, a faint glow orange following but disappearing as she dove deeper.

**(-)**

This was concerning, thought a cloaked figure as she stood at the edge of a cliff. Beacon was behind her and the Emerald Forest lay stretched before her . Many grey platforms stretched the length of the cliff, she gave a huff of amusement as she thought about the students that would soon undergo their initiation by being launched off the cliff. However, she was here for a different reason. Taking a few steps back she ran forwards. . . And jumped.

The wind whipped past her as she fell through the mist, her hood being swept away as she fell. Shadows gathered around her as she hit the ground in a crouch with one hand on the ground. The shadows gathered around her dispelled with nary a sound beside the whooshing of air. Her features were revealed as she stood up from her low crouch. Mid length straight black hair framed her youthful face and parted at her forehead. Bright blue, almost white eyes gazed at the new area where she found herself, though it wasn't exactly new to her. What stood out about her were the two horns on the sides of her head that curved inwards. Anyone would think she was a Faunus. Those people would be wrong. She was _Dormin_, the guardian of the guardians, ironically. She watched over their new forms, which was becoming more complicated than she liked. First Celosia was awakened by Amber, though she couldn't be blamed for that, she was in great danger and reached out with her magic for help. And as always, when magic calls for help, magic will answer. From there it was like dominos, Phalanx was spotted in Vacuo, though was dismissed as an ancient Grimm. The next was more difficult, Hydrus had saved a merchant freighter, the thought brought a smile to Dormin's face. Even in spirit, Hydrus still guarded the seas of Remnant. As good as that was, questions would still be asked, and all of the work that she and Ozpin had put into this was beginning to crumble.

She shook her head and cleared those thoughts, she was here for a different reason, not to reminisce. She drew a simple looking sword from her hip, looking at it with a sad smile. She held her adoptive father's sword. She held Wander's sword. Years ago she had gone back to the Fallen Kingdom. Years ago she had fought through bandits, looters, and Grimm with one goal in mind. . . Years ago she had left with her _father's_ sword in hand. Fondly she ran her fingers across the blade and the hilt, holding a white gem in the middle. With a determined face she raised it, the small amount of light filtering through the mist focused into the gem and a bright beam of light shone throughout the valley. After about a minute of doing so she re-sheathed her sword, kneeled, closed her eyes, and waited, and she did not wait for long.

**Thu-Thump**

A smirk came to her face, she didn't even need to open her eyes, she knew _exactly_ what was approaching.

**Thu-Thump**

Again and closer, a sound similar to that of a boulder striking the ground sounded all around her. She fought a growing grin that threatened to overtake her face.

**THU-THUMP**

This time the ground shook with the force, loose pebbles bouncing before coming to rest again.

**THUMP-THUMP**

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up, a huge grin on her face. "Hello Quadratus." The sight before her would inspire awe, and most likely fear, into any who say it. Not her though, she knew this creature intimately well. Standing almost a hundred feet above her, was a titan in every sense of the word. It looked like a cross between a mammoth and a bull, standing on four legs with large hoof like feet. It's body was covered in a sort of fur with stone carvings sticking from its back, forearms, and calves. Its head had a mask similar yet different to the Grimm, like a stone mask over its eyes and a beard covering its lower face. Two horns protruded from either side of its head, just behind the mask, though one was broken off. She frowned at this, even if she knew he probably didn't care. Still, she came here for a reason and she set off to do it. Two intelligent blue eyes watched her as she stood up and brushed the dust off of her legs and walked forwards towards the behemoth. When she was about 5 meters away she crouched and jumped, aided by shadows, nearly that hundred foot distance. Reaching out she grabbed the front of his mask with one hand before the other found purchase, hoisting herself up until she was sitting on his head.

Did she care? No. Was this extremely silly? Absolutely yes. Did she care? No. Was she having far too much fun for doing something this absurd? Yup! So with her extremely silly mission prepared, she spent the next few hours riding and playing with the mammoth-like guardian, hidden just below the most prestigious huntsman academies on Remnant. It really was a wonder that he managed to stay hidden this long. The most helped, but all it would take was one unfortunate student to fall into the mist. If that kid survived, he would see Quadratus. If he didn't? Someone would come looking for him, and _they_ would find him. If Quadratus decided to take a nap, and fell over to sleep, something resembling a magnitude 3 earthquake would shake the ground. The epicenter would be discovered to be here, and then someone would go there to find out what the hell caused it. And see a sleeping guardian. So with that baffling thought in mind, Dormin gave a sigh as she laid stretched out of Quadratus' back. It was calming, resting like this, Quadratus was one of the most gentle of the guardians. It helped her to clear her mind, and boy did she have lots on her mind.

Ozpin had made a proposition, and she hated it. With the school year starting in just a few days, he had asked her to be the resident Student Advisor for the first years. It was "to help her acclimate better to today's culture and the new generation." Bullshit. Dormin scoffed and blew a hair that had fallen front of her face. The Fall Maiden has been attacked and had barely been rescued. If it hadn't been for Celosia. . . She didn't want to continue that thought. With such an open attack, Ozpin wanted to keep his cards even closer to his chest than before. Salem knew of her, that was for sure, Tyrian had come to her with an offer to join them. When she denied, he attacked her, not that he could actually kill her. As long as the Colossi were alive then she couldn't die, if her body died then it would reform underneath Beacon. Ozpin wanted to keep her as close to him as he possibly could. That, was not going to fly with her. Her living involved traveling the world and checking up on the Colossi. Most were sleeping, three were awake. She had heard of something in Vacuo, it might be Phalanx, but she didn't want to put much faith in that yet.

Her musings were cut short when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It. . . It was Ozpin, how the hell? She stood up from Quadratus' head and jumped down, hitting the ground and expelling a blast of shadow from her feet. Mostly for show but it helped to soften the landing. She brushed her outfit of any dust that she disturbed, and started making her way over to the old wizard. "Ozpin, what are you doing down here? You rarely come down here unless it's for a good reason." He smiled at her, it had been a few months since he had seen her. "A pleasure to see you too, Dormin. I saw you arrive, and then promptly jump off the cliff. Don't want to pay an old friend a visit?" She let out a chuckle and shook her head before responding, "I am seeing an old friend, you're just a bonus here!" She playfully poked his chest as she walked past him, Quadratus simply looked on in the background. "You wound me! Surely my presence isn't that trying?" He only laughed with her, it was always a game they played now, whenever they met now. Maybe it was because they were both ancient? Who knew.

"Have you thought on my proposal?" She stopped and sighed before turning around and responding, "yes, I have."

"And?" He pressed, a hopeful tilt in his voice. She put a finger on her chin and made a thinking face before smiling like a little kid. "Nope!" She said, popping the P. "Dormin, would you at least consider—" She cut him off, "I'll think on it later, I'm hitting the town tonight, gonna stock up a little bit, I'll be back from Vale and I'll tell you then. I doubt it'll change my mind though!" She yelled back to him before becoming engulfed in shadow and leaping, black tendrils grabbing the cliff face before propelling her further upwards and through the fog.

Ozpin let out a resigned sigh, tapping his cane. Quadratus let out a low drone as he watched on, like a silent statue. "Yes, Quadratus I wholeheartedly agree, teenagers can be trying." He got another drone in response, and spared a glance back, swearing that the thing looked _amused_. "Oh hush you." He said, turning around and making the long journey back up to Beacon.

**(-)**

It was night in Vale, people weren't on the streets. She had been here for a few hours now, not thinking about Ozpin's proposal and just hanging out. She met up with a friend, ate at a restaurant, and went shopping for a new outfit. Her old one was a personal favorite, but it had been used for a good few years. Now, she was sporting a black tank top with her symbol on the front in white and outlined in teal. The Magic Sigil of the Colossus, the only weak spots known on the actual Colossi. Ironically she herself had one, it appeared as a tattoo on her back in black. Over her tank top she had a large black overcoat that went down to her calves, parted in the back a bit for movement sake, also with her symbol in the back and teal accents all around. On her legs she wore a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of steel greaves segmented at the ankle. Her father's sword was on her right hip, attached t the belt that held her shorts. Said weapon was a relic, but made in a lost way, it never needed sharpening, and that he could channel dust for a ranged beam. Or it could channel light for a non-harmful beam, useful for attracting the Guardians when she visited them.

Now, her destination was a little shop called 'Dust Till Dawn,' one of the few shops still open this late at night. When she got there, only two people were inside, the shop owner and what looked like a young girl in a red cloak. She pushed open the doors, a small jingle being the only indication of her entrance. The shop owner looked up and smiled, which she kindly returned. She was here for one reason, dust, and a lot of it. Unfortunately her sword lacked an amplifier or any sort of upgrade that would stem the use of dust, and as a result it tore through her stores of dust like a Beowulf through a deer. Fire, Ice, Earth, she licked those ones primarily, she really didn't use any other kinds, they never worked for her. Gravity was nice but if she wanted to pin a target down she could just use shadows. Time? No, it didn't have a purpose in her arsenal. Eventually her path led her next to the kid in the cloak. She didn't need attachments, or magazines, but her spyglass broke. Yes, she had a spyglass, that's how old she was. It was time for an upgrade, she looked carefully and decided on a 40x that had a magnifier on it. It wouldn't be mounted to a rifle but it would help her see from long distances. She smiled, out of the corner of her eye she saw that kid in the cloak eying her. Shy thing, cute. Her nature wasn't evil, but even she couldn't help but take an opportunity like this. "See something you like?"

**(-)**

Ruby was having a good night. She was about to start her next year at Signal Academy, one step closer to Beacon! She had cookies baked and ready to devour when she got home, yes! And she got to go to one of her favorite little weapon shops in Vale before she went home. Everything was going well, until _she_ walked in. It was a Huntress, that much was obvious, but _she was so cool!_ Her outfit was awesome and her weapon, _her weapon!_ It was a sword, but it looked like it was so much more. It was made out of some kind of black metal, outlined in grey. It's hilt and the crossguard seemed to be made of the same thing. The pommel was the only different thing about it, being a silvery color. In the middle of the crossguard sat a blue gem, it looked like dust but she knew it probably wasn't. All in all it was a simplistic design, but elegant at the same time. She hadn't seen anything like it before, if only she could get her hands on it! And that was when she realized she was staring. "See something you like?"

"Aahhh!" She practically jumped, not thinking she had actually gotten caught. "W-Well, I was, umm, I mean, you see, I saw your sword, and, umm, IsawyourswordanditlookssocoolandIjustwantedtolookatitcloser!" Her face was beat red after she talked, it was out in the open now, this super awesome huntress was gonna hate her now, she could see her dreams of checking that awesome sword out breaking in front of her eye— was that laughing? Ah! This was even worse! Ruby's face turned a brilliant shade of red, the huntress was laughing at her now! "Hahaha, ah, gods I haven't had a laugh like that in awhile. You're fine shortstack." The huntress had a gleam in her eye as she addressed the younger girl. "Sure, you can see it, no reason not to." She couldn't believe it, Ruby couldn't believe her eyes as the Huntress unsheathed her sword and handed it to her. Ruby took it in both hands, very gently mind you, this was a piece of art! Her eyes roamed over everything, it was extremely light, but one small flick told her that the metal was made extremely well and was extremely strong. It had a slit along the edge of the blade, did it split into two? That would be so cool! She made sure her mouth was closed so she wouldn't drool on this, she heard chuckling and looked up, seeing the huntress laughing again.

"S-Sorry, it's just that I have a thing for weapons, and yours is a piece of art! I've never seen a metal like that before. Oh, I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose! Nice to meet ya!" She held her hand out enthusiastically, hoping that she was now making a good impression. Said huntress actually accepted the handshake, both had a firm grip.

"Dormin, Dormin Umbra, a pleasure to meet you." Ruby beamed, this was the start of a beautiful friendship!

"Freeze! Don't move!" Crap! The moment was ruined!

**This, is long overdo. I'm sorry it took so long but you don't know how happy I am to finally be able to get the first actual chapter out for this story. There was one question about her hunting the Colossi. They will be hunted, rest assured. All will be revealed soon. And to all you who asked if this was going to be a one-shot, be rest assured. The story will go on!**


End file.
